Unnamed hillbilly
|image = S1e1 tourist missing a finger.png |first = Tourist Trapped |last = Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality (no lines) |voice = |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = |personality = |birthday = |occupation = |alliance = |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |pets = |friends = Shmipper and Smabble |minions = |enemies = |likes = Mystery Shack events Pioneer Day Video games |dislikes = Stan Pines mocking him |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Does it look like a rock?" }} The hillbilly is a resident of Gravity Falls. History Season 1 The hillbilly first appears in "Tourist Trapped" among a group of tourists at the Mystery Shack, asking if the Rock That Looks Like a Face Rock also looked like a rock. In "Irrational Treasure," he celebrates Pioneer Day with most of the town, initially riding a wagon with Shmipper and Smabble and helping surround Grunkle Stan's car. Later, he attends the wedding of the Woodpecker guy and a woodpecker. He attends the Mystery Fair in "The Time Traveler's Pig." Like many other patrons, he is angered by Stan mocking them about not being able to dunk him, and is disappointed when the ball thrown by Dipper does not dunk Stan, and cheers when Lolph manages to finally put him in the water with his laser. In "Fight Fighters," the hillbilly plays a video game featuring the recurring pyramid figure at the arcade. He was in "The Deep End;" Mabel jumps over him in an attempt to get to Mermando. Shorts In "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie," he was in the audience for "Pony Heist." Season 2 In "The Golf War", he is seen at Putt Hutt watching Mabel play mini-golf, as well as clapping for Pacifica when she showed her superior skills at the game. In "Sock Opera", he is seen attending Mabel's sock puppet performance, "Glove Story: A Sock Opera". In "Soos and the Real Girl," he is a patron at Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree. The hillbilly appears in "Northwest Mansion Mystery" waiting to get a look at the Northwest's fancy party. In "The Stanchurian Candidate" he is seen among in the crowd listening to Stan's speech. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," he is one of the people in Bill's throne. Personality The hillbilly is rather unintelligent, as shown by his question about Rock That Looks Like a Face Rock looking like a rock. He seems to be quite friendly, as shown by his wave to the Pines in "Irrational Treasure," though he can be angered when people mock him. He enjoys playing video games. A woman with round glasses sat next to him at the theater and appeared to be attending the play as his date. Appearance The man looks like a stereotypical hillbilly. He has brown hair worn in a mullet, a rather tall head, crossed eyes with bags under them, a large nose, missing teeth, and sparse facial hair. He is thin and has a light skin tone. He usually wears tattered, blue overalls, and long white socks with brown sandals. For unknown reasons, he is missing most of his right pinky finger. Sightings Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Articles with conjectural titles